


Speeding

by Formula_Tea



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, that was a creative title. Getting pulled over for speeding AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadayoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadayoghurt/gifts).



“Fuck.”

There was no way he had even been going that fast. Maybe the tiniest bit over the speed limit, but it wasn’t really anything for anybody to worry about. But no, of course. On today of all days, he was going to get pulled over.

Rob pulled over as quickly as possible, hoping the officer might like that and let him go quickly. Maybe he could charm his way out of this. His mum would probably hate him for it, but if he missed his nephew being born she was going to hate him even more. Somethings had to be sacrificed in times like this.

The police car pulled up behind him, the office dawdling as he came over. Rob rolled his eyes, rubbing a head ache that was beginning to grow. They did it on purpose. He knew it.

Rob wound down the window of his car without even looking, making a silent prayer that this would be quick and he could get going. Just once, he’d love to have some luck on his side.

“Afternoon.”

Rob opened his eyes and looked up at the officer, preparing his best charm offence before he saw the officer he was looking at. Any kind of offence or defence disappeared then.

“Fuck.”

The officer raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on his face. He stood with one hand on his hip whilst he carried the stupid little notebook in the other.

“Language, sir,” he said, but the smile on his face gave the impression he didn’t really mind.

Rob gulped a little and nodded, heat rising to his face, which only made the officer’s smile grow a little.

“Is there a… is there a problem?” Rob asked, his voice a lot higher than he wanted it to be.

“You know which the speed you were going?” the officer asked, leaning into the car with the grin on his face. A little too close, Rob thought, as he swallowed and looked at his own reflection in the officer’s seventies style sunglasses.

“About… twenty eight?” Rob guessed with exactly zero confidence in his voice, his cheeks burning now and he didn’t even have to look in the mirror to know he was bright red and getting redder.

The officer actually laughed, taking off his sunglasses and revealing twinkling chocolate brown eyes that would have melted Rob if they were the other way around.

“My camera says forty eight,” the officer said.

“Your camera must be wrong then,” Rob said, finding his voice a little.

“For sure, must be,” the officer said. “Maybe you tell me where you are going at twenty eight miles an hour and we will see if the camera is wrong.”

“You’re letting me off?” Rob spluttered.

“Of course not,” the officer said. “Where were you heading?”

“My… my…” Rob’s mind went blank. He knew he was heading somewhere, but he couldn’t remember where. He tried to track back to find the cause of his speed, but all he could think about was the way the police officer was looking at him with that cheeky smile on his face. “My sister,” he said, eventually. “My sister’s giving birth. I need to get there.”

“Where is she?” the officer asked.

“City General,” Rob said, gripping the steering wheel.

“Well, I see why you may be going very fast then,” the officer said, nodding and ducking back out from the window. “But you know why the speed limit is only thirty mile an hour here, don’t you? For sure, is not such a good idea to go too fast. Dangerous.”

“I know,” Rob said, nodding. “That’s why I was only going twenty eight.”

“Hmmm,” the officer said in a disapproving manner, but the grin on his face didn’t support it. “Am thinking I am going to need to keep you safe. Stop you from doing anything dangerous.”

“Please,” Rob said. “My sister is giving birth.”

“You said,” the officer said. “Is important. So maybe I give you an escort and then we can talk about how my camera is wrong when you have met your niece or nephew.”

“An escort?” Rob repeated. “Are you serious? Are you even a real police officer?”

“Of course I am,” the officer said, rummaging in his pocket to get his badge out. “Have better things to do than pull over hot speeders, you know?”

Rob spluttered again, about to make a remark about professionalism before he realised the police officer was letting him go _and_ giving him an escort to the hospital and if he wanted to call Rob hot then he could. The officer showed Rob his badge and ID, giving Rob just enough time to read the name Massa before snatching it away.

“Satisfied.”

Rob nodded, looking up at Massa as the officer put his sunglasses back on.

“Right then,” Massa said. “Follow behind me. Would not want you to miss anything.”


End file.
